Do You Remember?
by Trippin' Sanity
Summary: What happens when Miyuki finds herself in a hospital bed with no memeory of what put here there? Going to a new school adds stress, especially when that school is home to the Host Club!  Yeah I know bad summary but whatev.


**Okay Minna so I decided to start my story over cuz I didnt like where I was going with it. But dont worry! I'm keeping the same characters :D lol so I hope this turns out better than my other one! Btw, There will be some sort of mystical-ness in this so its not normal Oruan Host Club :O~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki's Pov<strong>

The beeping of a heart monitor slowly entered my ears as I awoke. I felt something on my chest that rose and fell in time with my breathing. The room was pitch black so I couldn't really see what was there but I thought I heard the meow of an acient cat.

I blinked a few times and looked around. I was laying in a hospital bed and was the only one in the room. My vision seemed enhanced in the darkness of the room. The feeling of having something on my chest was gone because when I looked right infront of me...nothing was there.

There was a sharp pain on my right side when I shifted under the sheets. White bandages covered my stomach and down to mid theigh. I also felt there were bandages on my head as well. I tried to sit up but got instantly dizzy. "Damint..." I heard myself mumble before drifiting back into sleep...

"Miyuki! Oh thank god!" I felt two pairs of arms hug me when pain shot right up my spine. The voice that spoke was female but one pair of arms felt too strong to be a woman's. I stared at the woman who was still hugging me long after the man let go.

She had her jet black hair up in a tight bun; She also had on red lipstick that covered her full lips. The blue tube top she wore hung off her model like body was perfectly matched with her white capri pants that hugged her hips. "I thought we almost lost you...," she whispered with a sigh of relief.

The tall man standing to her right was wearing a gray buisness suit was looking at me with a look of relief that mimiced the woman's sigh. "What happened..?" I asked them.

"You got into a terrible accident," the man said. "When we told you we were moving again, you got so enraged you ran out of the house."

"I ran out after you but by then you were already hit by the volxwagon that came speeding up the street," said the woman whose golden orbs started to tear up. I sat up taking in what they were explaining.

These two visitors of mine must be my parents. That car crash must have given me amneisa! I sat up and looked around. "Did we move yet?"

"Yes. All of your stuff was moved yesterday. Now all that's left is you," my mother said. The phone in my father's pocket buzzed then he stepped out into the hall to answer it.

I pulled the sheets off and tried to stand. My legs wobbled a bit but I managed to walk to the mirror. The girl that stared back at me had huge green eyes that poked out from behind the bandages. "Careful, the doctor said you can take the bandages off in a few days.." I heard my mother's distant voice say.

As I stared at the girl in the mirror who was staring at me, I had three questions on my mind.

One, Why hadn't that crash killed me?  
>Two, How come I don't remember my own life?<br>And three, What happened last night?

...

Heavy rain drops hit the windows of the limo I was riding in monday morning. I was headed to a well known school called Ouran Academy. I have never heard of this school before ( could be the amneisa ) but it must be fancy if it's well known.

That morning when I woke up, I had stripped my head of the bandages because I was not going to school looking like a mummy! But I did leave the ones on my stomach on because that area still hurt.

As we approached the school, I held onto the heim of my black skirt. I hadn't recieved my school uniform yet so I improvised with a nice yellow polo, a black ruffled skirt and some knee high black boots.

I glanced out to see the many students moving about in their colorful umbrellas. The girls where holding the bottom of their dresses up so they wouldn't get soaked.

No one seemed to notice my limo as it pulled up to the front of the building. They were too busy escaping the drops of water falling at a faster pace than before. I stepped out of the car quickly and sprinted under the cover of an overhang that lined the school.

Even in my odd clothing and hair, people continued to make their way to their classes. Once inside of the building I made my way to the office, careful not to slip on the tiled flooring. The office wasn't very big but the secretary was nice. She handed me my scheduale which consisted of four core classes and two electives.

I had a free period first so I decided to show myself around. I mean c'mon, it's better than looking like an idiot when classes changed.

This school is HUGE! And when I say huge, i mean HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE! There were so many classrooms and the school was beautifully decorated. The must get alot of funds from people.

The first room I came across was called Music Room Three. Music? Maybe there's a piano! I opened the door to a very large room with couches and tables everwhere, the lights were off and I could smell a coffee maker that was left on.

No piano? What kind of music room is this! Is it possible to sue for false advertising? I explored the rest of the room for the slightest 99.9999999 % chance that I will find an instrument!

Two huge doors stood at the other side of the room, and my nosey self just has to check it out! I walked over to them and pushed the doors open into another, smaller, room with its lights off.

Sitting in the middle of the room was a very well crafted white piano. I traced my fingers along the top and opened up the key cover to reveal the aslo well crafted piano keys. This is a music room so..this has got to be alright to play!

I sat down on the chair and began to play a few keys.(Amneisa missed something) After a few minutes of playing, I opened my mouth to sing...

"If I die young...burry me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song. Uh oh, Uh oh...Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother. She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and, Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, No ain't even gray, but she buries her baby.."

* * *

><p><strong>Kaiko's Pov.<strong>

I quickly paced the hall way waiting for the Host Club to walk up those stairs! As Class President, I refuse to accept tardyness even if they're popular! That is no excuse to be late for their own club!

After about five minutes of pacing and checking my watch, the club finally made it's way up the stairs. And thats when I saw him..Haruhi Fujioka. My heart instantly skipped a beat when he looked at me! I mean he is looking at me right? Duh! Of course he is! You're the only one in this general direction! Pull your self together Kaiko!

"Finally you're here! Look Kyoya, I know you haven't gotten your weekly scheduale yet but that does not mean you all have to show up late!"

The boy with the glasses somewhat glared at me, but didn't say a word.

"Relax President Akamichi," said one of the twins. "Yeah, We're here aren't we?"

Haruhi shook his head and smiled at me. "I apologize, We were waiting for Tamaki-sempai but it seems he's not here today. Please forgive us"

Eeeeeeeeeeep! That face of his is sooooo kawaii! I held my composure so he couldnt see my internal fangirl squeeling. "It's alright, but we really must be getting to Music Room Three."

We all made our way into the room but...someone else was already here. A sweet melody came from the far back of the room. Then..there was a girl's voice singing such a sad song.

"The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time," the voice hit the note perfectly before going into an instrumental. "So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls; What I never did is done...A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar. They're worth so much more after I'm a gonner."

Everyone standing in that room was mesmarized by the sweet melody. Even Hunny-senpai and he usually has so much energy!

"And maybe you'll hear the words I've been singin' funny when you're dead how people start listenin..If I die young bury me in satin, Lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me down the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song.." The paino playing stopped suddenly; No one moved.

Out of the room stepped a patite girl who had the complextion of a flawless model. The bangs in the front of her face was curled toward her fore head and the rest of her hair extended to her shoulders. There were also highlights of purple in various parts of her hair.

Big green orbs staired at us. I couldn't read the expression she had but I was pretty sure it was embarassment. I mean I'd be embarassed if someone caught me singing! Then again my singing sucks so...

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! YOUR VOICE IS SO MAGICAL!" Shouted someone from the door. I turned to see Temaki-sempai leaning against the door way. Way to ruin a moment! I mentally facepalmed.

"I don't need your complements, Thank you," Said the girl. She walked right past everyone and didn't even bat an eyelash as she strutted down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my re-writen Ouran Host Club fanfic :D I do not own anyone but Miyuki Akiyama and Kaiko Akamichi. The song Miyuki sang was If I Die Young by The Band Perry. Let me know what you think with a lil R&amp;R. Thanks Minna!<strong>


End file.
